VKook Mature Collection
by Lionny57
Summary: Kumpulan cerita Vkook yang ber Rate M :D jadi jika anti sama Rate M tolong di tinggalkan. Jangan memaksakan diri. ...Vkook/Taekook no KookV!... Top! Tae/V. Bott! Jungkook/Kookie..
1. chapter 1

Berisikan tentang MALAM PERTAMA TaeKook()

Yang belum bisa bermalam pertama, silahkan mengikuti cara Taekook.

 **M**

 ** _Mature_** ooy

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

.

...

. .

...

 _Lionny57_

Malam pengantin *ea

Jungkook berdiri disamping jendela kaca transparan yang menampakkan keindahan kota malam Seoul.

Rasanya begitu cepat. Jungkook merasa bahwa seperti baru saja mereka bertemu, lalu tiba-tiba hari ini adalah hari d imana mereka mengikat sebuah tali merah untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil diantara mereka berdua.

Jungkook merasa ini seperti Mimpi, seperti dalam dongeng anak-anak sebelum tidur. Sang pangeran datang dengan menunggangi kuda putih untuk menyelamatkan seorang tuan putri yang dicintainya. Yaah semacam itulah kisah perjalanan cinta mereka dengan berakhir kejenjenjang lebih serius.

Yaampun Jungkook ingin mengulang masa-masa pendekatan mereka. Itu adalah hal yang lucu. Dimana sosok namja yang mengejarnya dulu namun sekarang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selalu memberi bunga di dalam Lokernya dan dengan sepucuk surat yang menempel pada bunga bangkai eh bunga mawar.

Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh ramping Jungkook yang sedang menghayalkan sesuatu.

"Menghayalkan apa Sayang?" Oh suara itu membuat Jungkook merinding luar biasa. Tidak lama sebuah kecupan mendarat pada leher jenjangnya. Hanya kecupan kecil namun itu sudah membuat Jungkook sangat terangsang.

Hanya sosok itu yang dapat membuat Jungkook terangsang hanya dengan perilaku sepeleh seperti itu. Suara dalamnya, apalagi saat ia menggeram kenikmatan?

Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu mulai berubah sebuah hisapan-hisapan pada kulit putih Jungkook. Mungkin itu akan meninggalkn bekas untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Mhh...hh" lenguhan tersebut lolos dari bibir mungil Jungkook. Mendengar lenguhan itu, sosok namja yang berada dibelakang Jungkook menambah sebuah tanda yang disebut dengan tanda KepeMilikan yang tidak jauh dari tanda sebelumnya.

Tangan yang tadinya bertengger dipinggan Jungkook tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membuka ikatan pada kimono yang digunakan Jungkook tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya.

Jangan katakan bahwa mereka akan bermalam pertama disamping kaca transparan! Lalu dilihat oleh ribuan mata dibawah sana? Ooh itu tidak akan terjadi bukan? Jungkook tau sosom Kim Taehyung nama sosok yang sedang membuat tanda pada leher Jungkook. Tidak mungkin Taehyung ingin berbagi bersama orang lain. Jungkook disentuh oleh sahabatnya saja ia marah lebih tepatnya cemburu. Apalagi orang lain yang ia tidak ketahui?

Taehyung membalik posisi Jungkook, yang awalnya membelakangi dirinya kini berbalik kehadapannya. Tidak lama bibir Taehyung mendaratkan kearah bibir mungil Jungkook. Bibir keduanya telah bersatu sempurna. Keduanya saling memangut, merasakan kasih dan cinta yang disalurkan dalam pangutan ini.

Tangan kiri Taehyung bergerak membelai tubuh Jungkook yang setengah tertutup dan setengah terbuka. Jungkook merasakan antara geli dan ingin lebih.

"Mphh nghhh"

...Skip...

Entah bagaimana cara mereka sehingga mereka berdua telah berada diatas ranjang yang berukuran King tanpa memutuskan tautan keduanya.

"Haah..Haah..Hah" Jungkook meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang ada. Sedangkan Taehyung telah menuju kesebuah tonjolan kecil yang berada diatas dada milik Jungkook. Bukan sekedar mengecup saja, Taehyung juga sesekali menggigit bahkan menjilat tonjolan ke merah muda bercampur kecoklatan yang bernama nipple. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah geli bercampur nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung kini berpindah kearea selatan tubuh Jungkook yang terbalut sebuah kain yang disebut celana dalam. Telunjuk jari Taehyung bermain-main diarea privacy Jungkook, dan itu membuat little Jungkook perlahan terbangun.

"Eoh? Sudah bangun?" Suara serak Taehyung menyapa sang little Jungkook.

"Kau ingin bermain Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung pada little Jungkook yang telah mengacung.

Taehyung melepaskan kain yang membalut little Jungkook, kain itu penghalang bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung menggenggam milik Jungkook sangat pas di genggaman Taehyung. Awalnya hanya sekedar menggenggam namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah pijitan. Dan menambah libido kedua insan itu.

Jungkook terus mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah. Ini terlalu lama pikirnya. Ia tidak ingin lama seperti ini, padahal sudah berpuluh-puluh menit terbuang hanya untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Bahkan ini akan orgasme nya yang kedua kalinya. Namun Taehyung belum kunjung memasukinya. Taehyung masih berkutat dengan hole pinknya. Menjilatnya, memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya pada sekitar hole itu. Yah meskipun hanha seperti itu tapi rasanya ia sudah merasa sangat gila akan sentuhan-sentuhan Taehyung berikan padanya.

"Nghh, Hyung cephaathh shh... A-akuhh mh sudah tidak tahaan ugh"

Permohonan Jungkook mengalihkan Taehyung.

"Oh Kookie ku ingin langsung keinti ne?" Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk imut.

Taehyung segera membuka bathrobe nya. Jujur saja Taehyung juga sudah sangat tegang semenjak sebelum menyentuh Jungkook. Namun ia masih ingin bermain-main bersama kulit Jungkook dulu.

"Kau ingin membasahi ini dulu? Atau umm langsung ke intinya saja Kookie?" Oh itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh menurut Jungkook. Ia masih waras untuk melecetkan hole nya tanpa pelumas.

"A-ani. A-aku masih ingin berjalan HYUNG!" raut Jungkook terlihat tegang.

" Um, all right to be Bunny you have to make it to seem slick." Dengan seringainya.

Kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjafdi selanjutnya bukan? Baiklah mari kita langsung ke intinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook memainkan big Taehyung yang hanya masuk setengah dari yang sebenarnya. Dan hampir saja Taehyung klimaks didalam goa hangat Jungkook.

Dan cara pemasukan big Taehyung ke dalam hole Jungkook berjalan dengan lancar. Jungkook melenguh panjang saat big Taehyung masuk dan langsung mengenai sesuatu didalam Jungkook yang bernama prostat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh"

Oh jangan tanyakan itu lenguhan apa? Lenguhan nikmat atau? Sebaliknya. Jantung Jungkook mempompa sangat cepat tidak seperti biasanya. Taehyung hanya membiasakan miliknya didalam diri Jungkook.

"Move?" Tanya Taehyung dan mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk tak sabar. Ini bukan kegiatan mereka yang pertama kali namun sudah beberapa kali mereka lakukan.

Taehyung mulai menggerakan miliknya perlahan dari dalam Jungkook. Menariknya sampai keujung dan menghetakkan sampai menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana.

"Ahhh nghh fasth hhh err ugh" Dan dengar berakhir Jungkook melenguh kenikmatan yang diberikan Taehyung. Dan begitu seterusnya. Kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan dimalam pertama bagi mereka. Malam Pertama dalam sebuah ikatan yang sah bukan lagi seperti yang sebelumnya.

...skip

Setelah melakukan kegitan panas itu sampai beronde-ronde akhirnya mereka berhenti melakukan kegiatan tersebut tepat pukul 03.44 dini hari. Kedua itu terlelap akibat kelelahan yang mereka lakukan seharian ini.

Dan menuju kealam mimpi masing-masing dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Selesai

Ia tau bagian naena nya hancurkan?? Lionny jujur gak tau buat pemanasaan dan Lionny udah prnh curhat sama kak author senior. Jadi lionny gk tau bagian pemanasan kissing" gitu. Why? Karena lionny gk pernah nyoba

Ada typo? Maklumin aja

ada yang minta Vkook lagi?

UmachUmachUmmmmuaaah

 ** _Review()_**


	2. Sensitiv I

**Prolog**

 **M**

 ** _Vkook_** no **KookV**

Lionny57

.

.

.

.

.

Universitas Technology Seoul

"Namjoon hyung!!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Sosok yang di panggil pun berbalik menatap yang memanggilnya.

"Taehyung? Ada apa??" Tanya namja yang bersurai kekuningan ()

"Huh..huh..huh... Uumm

Seokjin hyung dimana?" Tanya namja yang bergelar nama Taehyung.

"Ck! Jadi kau memanggil ku hanya menanyakan Jin hyung?"

"Hehehe"

"Aku melihatnya tadi ia sedang masuk ke Lab. Cobalah kau ke Lab bagian perfilman" jelas Namjoon. Dan segera pergi.

"Gomawo Hyung" teriak Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan berbelok kearah timur, dan tidak jauh dari sana papan nama pengenal ruangan telah terlihat.

Beberapa langkah lagi Taehyung sampai.

Eeeh tunggu dulu!

"Itukan Jin Hyung??" Lirih Taehyung yang melihat Jin keluar dari Lab tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jin Hyung"panggil Taehyung. Namun sosok yang dipanggil tetap berjalan dan Taehyung tetap mengikutinya.

"Toilet?"

"Hyung!!"

"Umm ada apa?" Tanya sosok yang dikejar Taehyung. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan sesuatu??

Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya tepat diselangkangan Jin.

Ooh pantesan, panggilan alam toh?? - tidak lupa dengan Smirknya.

"Aww"

"Yak! Dasar mesum!!"

Duh kan Taehyung dikira mesum.

"Pegang ini! Ini juga dan ini!"

"Ta-ta-ta-"

"Sebentar!"

"Fiu~baiklah hyung"

Nasib calon kakak ipar- batin Taehyung miris.

Drrt...Drrt..Drrrt...

"Ada panggilan?"

"HYUNG? ADA TELEPHONE!"

"ugh Angkat saja... Hah"

Sepertinya keras??

"Yeob-"

"Umm To-tolong"

"Ghe?"

"Kumohon hyung.. hiks tolong aku"

"Ju-Jungkook??

"Datang ke apartment sekarang"

"Ka-kau siapa??? Jangan kau apa-apakan Jungk-!"

Tuut...tuut...tuuuuuut...

"Sial!"

Taehyung segera pergi menuju apartemen Jungkook. Barang-barang Jin? Mengenaskan dibawah lantai dingin di WC itu.

"Haah.. leganya"

"Mwo?? KIM TAEHYUNG...!!!!"

dan akhirnya auman singa betina pun mengamuk.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..."

Cleck..

"Jungkook? Kau dimana???"

"Haah???"

TBC

MAKASIH YANG UDAH _RIVIEW_ YA BEB

GAK NYANGKA ADA YANG RESPON SAMA FF YADONG KEK GINI?

THANKS YA BEB

 _BINGUNG YA KENAPA BANYAK SKIPnya?? HEHEEHE LIONNY GROGI NULISNYA (T_T)_ _FF INI UDAH AKU PUBLISH DI WATTPAD DENGAN NAMA AKUN YANG SAMA. DI SANA UDAH BANYAK YANG RATE M. MONGGO MAMPIR_

RnR??


	3. SENSITIV II

Lionny57

 _-Jangan baca di siang hri ocke!!-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook? Kau dimana??"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungk-" Panggilan Taehyung terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu dalam lemari pakaian di dalam kamar, entah milik siapa? Jungkook kah? Atau Jin hyung?

Dukk...Dukk... Dukk

Taehyung berjalan menuju lemari pakaian itu, namun dengan langkah perlahan dan juga ekspresi yang sangat-sangat aneh.

'Apa ini jebakkan?? Atau hanya tipuan belaka?? Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook didalam??????'

'Ta-tapi? Kalau ia? Lalu?? Ak-? Ahhh tidak! Ti-tidak mungkin! Tapi siapa yang melakukan ini kepada adik Jin Hyung? Siapa yang berani? Hyungnya saja galaknya minta ampun? Apalagi adiknya?? Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?' - Tubuh Taehyung sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat ketakutan. Ia tidak tau, ia harus melakukan apa??

Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang masih dalam tahap semester 3 jadi, ia masih tergolong dalam kategori Anak Baru Gede. Itulah pikirannya.

Dan sekarang ia harus menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Dan ia tidak ada keahlian apa-apa. Memukul saja masih gugup um kecuali jika amarahnya sudah melampaui batas.

Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk membuka gagang lemari, dan jika dilihat dengan jelas bahwa tangan Taehyung bergetar gugup dan telapak tangannya lembab. Dan kemungkinan dingin.

 _Ckleek_

"Haah??"

O-oh! Taehyung tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Matanya yang agak mirip dengan mata elang membulat kaget. Bibir tebalnya terbuka dengan tidak elit. Keringatnya bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya.

O-OMO?? APA YANG TERJADI? - Jerit hati Taehyung.

Mata polos Taehyung ternodai yawlah.

Apa Taehyung tidak salah lihat? Apa itu Jungkook? Jungkook pendiam, polos juga menggemaskan. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Siapa yang tega melakukan ia seperti ini.

Tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itupun telah ternodai dengan bercak-bercak ungu. Entah itu dikarenakan sebuah pukulan? Atau? Entahlah. Dan juga? Terdapat bekas kemerah-merahan dipunggungnya berbentuk garis melengkung dan juga sangat panjang. Tapi garisnya yang panjang. Banyak garis seperti itu diatas punggungnya.

Kalian dapat menebak bagaimana keadaan tubuh Jungkook didalam lemari tersebut. Ia sudah tak memakai pakaian lagi.

Kakinya diikat. Tangannya terbelenggu dibelakang badannya. Mulutnya tersumpal kain putih. Matanya memerah akibat menangis. Dan yang membuat Taehyung makin tercengang adalah maaf bahwa milik Jungkook mengacung tegang akibat rangsangan dari arah hole pink Jungkook, yang terdapat sebuah alat penggetar atau yang disebut Vibrator.

 _Skip_

Taehyung telah melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Jungkook dan juga sumpalan pada mulut namja tersebut. Namun belenggu pada tangannya tidak dapat Taehyung keluarkan.

Keadaan Jungkook mulai membaik, hanya saja ia tidak memakai ekhem baju juga celana. Dan Taehyung tidak mungkin memaksa calon adik iparnya.

Taehyung melirik kearea selangkangan Jungkook. Maaf Milik Jungkook masih menegang akibat rangsangan yang tadi.

 _siuuuut_

Dan milik Taehyung pun ikut menegang akibat menatap milik Jungkook. Taehyung terangsang hanya menatap milik Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menunduk diam, menatap lantai dingin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jungkook-ah? Umm si-siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Suara Taehyung terdengar sedikit gugup. Iya, dia gugup karena miliknya sekarang makin membesar.

Jungkook hanya diam, tidak ada niat ingin membalas pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Jung-"

"Jin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Um dia ada di kampus" kata Taehyung. Jawaban Jungkook hanyalah anggukan tanda ia mengerti.

Jujur Jungkook masih merasa panas pada area-area sensitive nya. Tapi ia malu mengatakan kepada Taehyung. Terlebih Taehyung adalah adik kekasih Hyung nya. Mereka berdua tidak begitu akrab, hanya Hyung mereka yang akrab (namanya juga pacaran).

5 menit kemudian~

10 menit kemudian

Jungkook masih merasakan panas

Apa obatnya masih bereaksi?

12 menit kemudian~

Padahalkan Jungkook tidak memakai pakaian. Dan sekarang mulai terasa gatal.

Di Lain tempat

"Hee" smirk lelaki itu tercetak tipis. Nampaknya ia sedang bahagia.

Layar berukuran sedang pada monitor yang terdapat didalam mobilnya sedang menampakkan 2 namja yang sedang duduk.

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Shh" Jungkook sudah tidak tahan. Semakin lama dirinya semakin panas dan gatal didaerah tubuhnya. Padahal air conditioner menyala diruangan itu.

"Jungkook? Ada apa?" Panik Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook nampak gelisah

"To-tolong" suara Jungkook terdengar seperti tercekat saat mengatakan kata itu.

"Tolong? Tapi? YAK!" Taehyung kaget akan tindakan Jungkook.

Jungkook segera duduk dipangkuan Taehyung dan Taehyung tentunya sangat kaget. Masalahnya dan masalahnya. .

Itu adalah tindakan yang makin memancing libido Taehyung. Taehyung sudah menegang tadi dan sekarang makin menegang saat Jungkook menduduki kedua pahanya.

Oh ya ampun! Bagaimana kalau Seokjin hyung datang dan memergoki mereka dengan model seperti ini? Bisa mati Taehyung nanti!

"Ju-Jungko-"

"Nghh" Hormone Taehyung makin naik saat mendengar desahan Jungkook. Jungkook sedang menggesek-gessekkan miliknya bersama milik Taehyung yang masih terbungkus sebuah kain.

"Ja-jangan lakukan hh ini Jungkook" Taehyung mengingatkan Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya menghiraukan Taehyung, yang terpenting adalah rasa Gatal dan Juga Panas ini hilang.

"Mmmh Insaflah Jungkook(?)" Kata Taehyung, ia memegang detak jantungnya yang berdetak hebat.

Taehyung mengigatkannya. Jika ini masih terus terjadi, maka Jungkook harus menanggung semua akibatnya.

"Yak! Kau Gila!" Kaget Taehyung.

Jungkook membuka restleting celana Taehyung dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Taehyung menutup gundukannya yang sudah menggunung sejak tadi. Sungguh ia sangat malu. Apa Jungkook sudah tidak memiliki urat malu? Hah?

Jungkook mencubit tangan Taehyung dan rencana Jungkook untuk mengeluarkan tangan Taehyung yang menutupi milik Taehyung pun berhasil. Dikarenakan refleks Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat merasakan sebuah cubitan dipergelangan tangannya yang secara tiba-tiba.

Kesempatan itupun tidak akan dilewati Jungkook. Dengan segera Jungkook membuka kain terakhir yang membalut dimilik Taehyung dan segera memasukkannya kedalam mulut tanpa jijik.

Apa Jungkook tidak berpikir? Apa milik Taehyung itu bersih apa tidak?

Taehyung hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saat Jungkook asik mengisap miliknya tanpa rasa jijik. Sebelah tangan Jungkook memainkan twinsball milik Taehyung.

"Ummh stttop" Sedikit lagi Taehyung akan orgasme didalam mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasakan milik Taehyung makin membesar dan Jungkook tau bahwa itu adalah pertanda bahwa Taehyung akan sampai.

Bukannya mengeluarkan milik Taehyung dari dalam mulutnya? Namun Jungkook semakin menaikkan temponya menghisap milik Taehyung.

"A-aku AHHHHH"

 _Slurrp_

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan seperti ' ewh '

Taehyung saja jijik melihat miliknya sedangkan Jungkook? Sama sekali tidak ada rasa jijik?

Baru saja bernafas lega atas tindakan Jungkook, dan mata Taehyung seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang berusaha memasukkan milik Taehyung kedalam hole kecil milik Jungkook. Dan...

 _Pluup_

Masuk! Masuk dengan lancar dan langsung mengenai sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook. Mungkin karena milik Taehyung telah basah dengan mulutnya makanya masuknya lancar.

"Ahh" lega Jungkook.

Jungkook segera menggerakkan milik Taehyung didalam nya. Menggerakannya terus menerus untuk menemukan titik nikmatnya sendiri.

"Ahhh... Ah!" Panas dan juga gatal yang berada ditubuh Jungkook sedari tadi akhirnya hilang saat Jungkook menemukan titiknya sendiri menggunakan milik Taehyung.

Karena mengetahui cara menghilangkan rasa seperti itu. Maka Jungkook makin liar saat melakukan itu lagi daaan lagi.

Taehyung tertarik umtuk menyentuh milik Jungkook yang tidak jauh sama sepertinya. Saat tangan Taehyung menyentuh milik Jungkook, reaksi Jungkook hanya mendesah ria. Dan itu membuat libido Taehyung naik dan terus naik. Taehyung tidak berhenti memainkan milik Jungkook yang sama-sama menegang.

Dan tidak berselang lama keduanya pun organisme bersama. Jungkook akhirnya lega rasa itupun hilang dan bergegas mengeluarkan milik Taehyung dari dalam hole nya. Namun Taehyung menahannya, mengubah posisi mereka dengan DoggyStyle atau semacamnya.

Taehyung terus menggenjot milik Jungkook sampai organisme mereka yang kedua dan ketiga untuk Taehyung. Dan meneruskan kegiatan panas mereka...

 _Ckleek_

"Aah... Aahhh. ..Fastheerr... Ummh..."

"Ugh...ah...nghh"

Tanpa menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam kamar dimana mereka berdua sedang melakukannya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

...

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Note:

 _Ya ya ya, lionny tau ini terlalu lama di up ehehee:') dan pas up malah di bulan puasaaaa TT_

 _SELAMAT MEMBACAAA_

 _LIONNY INGATKAN LAGIII YANG VERS_ **VKOOK M COLLECTION** _Di wattpd udh lengkap:) silahkan ke lapak wtpd:) tpi klo yg mau nunggu dsini jg gkppa_

 _06 mei 2019_


End file.
